Cops and Robbers
by Shaneman17
Summary: Burglar, criminal, stealing son of a bitch. I've been called all that and more. I prefer being called master thief and I have a dream. Like everyone else I want to be remembered throughout history. I want to become a legend. What better way than the Institute of War? No matter what happens, I know this'll be fun.
1. Prologue: The Names Corvin

**Hi people of the Internet this is my first fan fic so don't hate, ungrateful assholes. Any ways this is an OC story I view the League as place where you can achieve a lot of things. From getting famous, quenching their bloodlust, to try to wind down a pointless war that no one can remember why it started *** _cough_ **Noxus and Demacia** _cough*_ **. I shall use the lore as is. This is for fun so updates will vary. Any who on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own LOL this is _Fan Fiction_ after all. I do own my OC.**

 **Prologue: The Names Corvin**

All I could see were the bright explosions going off all over Piltover and the deafening screams of its citizens. All because Jinx wanted to have some fun.

Then suddenly a man appeared in front of me and screamed in my face "Happy New Year!"

Awe yes that one magical night of the year where the Loose Cannon has fun without causing havoc. Apparently since everyone would celebrate and shoot colorful fireworks into the air Jinx saw it as a sort of challenge and would spend weeks preparing for this night.

I had also been preparing as well, but in my own way.

Walking along the crowded streets of celebrating slash intoxicated citizens I caught sight of a shop with a large mirror in the window. Wanting to make sure I was presentable I went over to the mirror to give myself a once over.

What greeted me was a pair of piercing grey eyes. I always liked them, women would tell me it add an aura of mystery to me. I just thought they looked cool. Then there was the 26 year old face with some black stubble on my sharp features that gave the face a predatory look. On top of the short black hair sat an even darker, slim Stetson newsboy hat angled to cast the upper face in some shadow, but not enough to warrant suspicion. Looking down was a well fit body that could fit any assassin worth his salt, clothed in a grey buttoned vest over a royal blue, long sleeved dress shirt. The sleeves rolled up to just pat the elbow. Black leather gloves sat on his hands. Also black slacks and black dress shoes adorned the man in the mirrors legs and feet. Of course the vest was Kevlar weave, the shirt and slacks were cut resistant and the shoes looked like dress shoes but were built better than track shoes in the running aspect.

Finally in his hand was a flat black steel cane with a shining handle. The top of the cane could easily be mistaken for steel, but looking closer you would notice the metal give off a slight bluish glow. The shape of the handle its self was peculiar. It continued upwards in a straight line like the shaft of the cane until suddenly jutting sideways at ninety degrees and extending just long enough to let a hand easily grip the handle. It then turns back downwards and ends in a sharp point giving it an appearance of a hook.

"Corvin, you are one good looking son of a bitch." I said to my reflection.

Turning around I continued on my previous course towards the large stone building with powerful Hextech spot lights in the distance. Pushing my way through the excited crowds I was crossing the street when a yellow blur passed in front of me.

A little blonde boy maybe 8 years old suddenly stopped and looked back from where he had come. "You'll never catch me copper!" the boy screamed happily. He then began running again. Then another kid who must have been the boy's twin sister ran by yelling "You'll never get away, you're under arrest!"

As they ran off I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "I remember those days." I muttered.

While walking to my destination I couldn't help but think of the times I used to play Cops and Robbers when I was a runt. Playing with my best friend and how she always got excited when I wanted to play games with her. That was always our favorite though. We never swapped roles, we played the same roles every time. After all it was then that I learned what to do with my life. While everyone wanted to be the cop, to save the day and catch the bad guy, I realized be the robber was so much more fun. Although I prefer the term master thief. After all no one has ever caught me or knows what I look like. Hell, some people still don't know that I stole from them.

Other on the other hand there are those who want my head on a spike. One even said 'I will let the person who kills the thief who defiled the house of Draven, to touch Draven's mustache.' First time I heard that one I nearly died laughing. Just thinking that brought a smile to my face.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I had arrived at my destination. Above the grand entrance was a large red banner that said "Welcome to the Piltover Museum of Technological Advancements". People in sorts of attire were walking towards the museum. Ranging from Tuxedoes and Dresses to suites of armor and long flowing robes. Even a few Yordles were walking about, including Dr. Heimerdinger. All coming to the party to celebrate the opening of the new exhibit.

Thinking this was enough time to take in my surroundings I started walking and the only things I could hear were the conversations of party goers and the taps of my cane striking the ground.

I knew my eyes were full of Excitement and a smile on my face I as made my through the museum entrance. The one thing I knew was that tonight was going to be a night to remember.

 **And that's my prologue. Sooooo. Whad ya think? Is it any good? Still going to write this even if it isn't though. Please no hate and only constructive criticism. Also so ten points to whoever thinks of childhood video game character I based Corvin on.**

 **I'm out!**


	2. A Party To Remember

**Here we go. Official start of Corvin's Journey. By the way for all those who guessed sly cooper. DING DING DING you win a cookie!**

 _Thieves respect property. They merely wish the property to become their property that they may more perfectly respect it._ _–Gilbert K. Chesterton  
_

**Chapter 1: A Party To Remember**

 **Corvin**

The Piltover Museum of Technological Advancements was packed to the brim. People were chatting in their little groups snacking on the dishes being served and drinks alcoholic beverages with names that are way too complicated. All dressed in beautiful and extremely expensive clothes and jewelry.

Disgusting.

Bastards throw their money around likes its nothing. I don't care whether their rich or not just what they do with it. Hell I wouldn't be so disgusted by them if they just did one good thing with the money they have. There only a handful of good rich men in this city. And hardly any over in Zaun.

But as much as I despise these rich blowhards, the one I hate the most is the one throwing the party, Henrik Mire.

Police have been investigating him for who knows how long. Short, brown eyed, and slicked back greasy brown hair.

Owner and proprietor of Mire Movers. One of Runeterra's biggest cargo shippers and possible associate of the Syndicate. A crime ring stretching to all corners of the world…..that may or may not exist.

 _Doesn't matter right now any ways. The bastard has something I want. I always get what I want._

 _Now where would he put….._

"Excuse me mister."

Turning I come face to face with a waiter holding a platter of what looks like glasses of champagne.

"Would you like a refreshment? It's all paid for by mister Mire." He told me.

"Not right now but would you know where the Restrooms are?"

"Right over there sir." He said pointing off to the right.

"Thanks and don't call me sir. It makes me feel old."

Walking into the restrooms I went into one of the stalls and closed the door begin me. Opening up the lid of the toilet I took a small package out of my pants pocket. Unwrapping it showed it was nothing more than a little metal sphere only a little bigger than a marble.

"This better work. Took a lot of sneaking to get this." I mumbled.

Dropping the ball into the toilet and flushing it down the drain.

Walking out of the bathroom I exited just in time to see skeletal looking Hex-Bots ( **bots from Jinx trailer** ) enter the large room followed by Mr. Mire himself. He walked up to a small podium that was just set up.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen and whatever else you are for coming to my little soiree." He spoke with a voice of some one used flaunting what he has.

"As most of you know this is one of few days of the year where we need not worry about that blue haired abomination." Upon finishing that statement most of guests erupted into clapping and a few cheers of agreement.

 _Not cool. Sure Jinx may be a little unhinged but her actually nice if you get to know her. And it's not like she kills anyone outside of the league. She just loves to watch things explode, have fun and in her own crazy way bring excitement to people who she thinks are living boring lives. That doesn't work if the people who tries to entertain get killed. She strangely smart when it comes to tech and planning how to blow stuff up without casualties._

Ignoring whatever pleasantries he was saying I made my way over to what should be the power systems to the museum. It also being unlocked thanks to a small bribe of one of the men who worked on setting up tonight's party.

Making sure no one was looking I slipped into the room and found myself facing a light green crystal about two feet wide and about five feet tall and what looked like hoses and cords attached to it.

"Alright Fulgur. Do your job." I said lifting the head of my cane and putting it against the crystal. The almost invisible glow of the handle metal intensified and light blue electricity jumped from the cane's head and into the power crystal. Suddenly the entire crystals color change to royal blue and sparks of blue electricity danced along the outside of the crystal.

With a satisfied smile I left the power room and coming to the end of Mire's speech.

"…for that is why I wish for you to please follow me to the exhibit that I have lent to the museum temporarily." He said stepping down from the podium and walking to the exhibits. As the party goers started to follow the greasy little man I head the main doors open. I whirled around to see what had caused it.

 _Well fan-fuckingtastic._

 _I didn't plan for this._

…

 **Caitlyn**

Walking into the museum I could feel a few pairs of eyes completely focused on me. The first pair belonged to the wretch, Mr. Mire. Currently being investigated for fraud, kidnapping, extortion, murder and currently theft. _His_ exhibit, the Infitium Generator was supposedly being designed by Orianna's father before his daughter's death. Then one day he noticed that his blueprints and a few essential parts one went missing. Suddenly this filth just so happens to have the completed device and claims it as his own. Well this may just be his down fall if I have any say about it.

It's then I notice that he isn't the only one staring. To my left is a well-dressed man with a cane.

 _He looks as clean stands straight like any of the social elite here. Yet his athletic physique shows that he is used to physical labor and that completely sets him apart from all the rich tycoons here. And he doesn't look like he belongs to any of the other city states. If he's new to these events then he might just be staring out my top hat. It's certainly unique enough to warrant attention. Yet the way he's staring suggests he worr-_

"Good evening Sheriff. So glad to see you here."

Breaking my train of thought I look back to where the voice came from.

"Ah Mr. Mire, the man of the hour. You must be so proud of your accomplishment." I said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Well Miss Caitlyn, can I call you Cait?" He said with that ugly smile of his.

"No."

"Well then Sheriff I'm glad you could witness the unveiling. Too bad your partner couldn't be here. Wasting her time trying to find the little psycho? Maybe getting some more excessive force complaints? Hmm."

"I really want to punch his face in." A voice said in my ear belonging to an aggravated Vi.

"She's around and I hope to enjoy tonight very much." I replied with a small smile.

With that I walked away with the rest of the guests towards the exhibits.

 _If things go as planned I really hope to enjoy the look on your face when I put my cuffs around your wrists._

…

 **Corvin**

 _What is she doing here! The police were supposed to arrive after the job was done not before! She saw me starring, does she know what I'm going to do? No, the way she looked at Mire was like a predator closing in for the kill. She's after him._

With that thought calming my nerves. I had to stay focused. Following along with the group into the long hallways full of exhibits. Prototypes of guns, bots, cars, and all other types of stuff people use in everyday life. There is even a prototype of the Mercury hammer… eh cannon, ah whatever it is. There in the middle of the next room under a beautiful sky light sat a metal ball the size of a basketball, decorated with lines of alternating red, blue and green light floating in place. Of course it was housed in bullet proof energy fields.

 _Too bad it isn't Corvin proof._

"This is ladies and gentlemen is my greatest accomplishment, the Infitium Generator." Said Mire. "This little thing may be tiny, but it's mighty. Capable to power sky scrapers for two years straight and one of my ships for 5 years. Allowing you to save thousands on replacing the regular generators and millions on hired work. Why keep employees to pay when you can have this little thing that never breaks down and doesn't need to be refueled." Finishing up with a laugh filled with arrogance.

Gritting my teeth and feeling my knuckles turn white from the death grip on my cane, I remained silent. This bastard was talking about putting thousands of people out of work and shutting down and shutting down the entire power company if he made this thing successful. He was going to make himself a monopoly.

I apparently wasn't the only one feeling this way. There were people there he looked either angered or disgusted at how non-chalant he was about it, mostly Ionians and Demacians. Other looked like they didn't care about what Mire said, including the Sheriff. Yet there was a fire in her eyes as she looked at the disgusting little man. The rest looked almost as excited as kids during Snowdown.

"This working prototype is everything my company has worked forward to and the blue prints are in the hands of my benefactors who supported me on this endeavor. We will go into mass production some at the end of the year. Until then this will remain here for the world to see what is coming." He said with a small bow.

 _So he's just a puppet huh. His bosses are the ones with the plans. Not unexpected, but still concerning. Still, I'm not walking away without that generator. It's still the only working one._

Walking over to one of the nearby trash cans, I casually threw away a little red crystal that I had just activated and set on a timer.

Walking back to the group I slid into the crowd. Keeping my eyes on the surrounding Hex-Bots I reached down the front of my shirt and pull up a piece of cloth. It was around my neck and hidden from sight the entire time, I pulled the black cloth over my face and just above my nose. It was as black as my hat, yet it had a white stripe running vertically up the center of the face mask.

"Show time."

…

 **Caitlyn**

 _Mire thinks he can get away with selling stolen property and get away with it. I don't think so. I thought s_ tepping forward with a smile on my.

"Yes miss Caitlyn, you have something to say?" The smile never leaving his face.

"Code: DANCER."

Suddenly the generator started flashing gold and making humming noises that sounded like a song a ballerina would dance too.

Confused looks passed along the gathered crowds faces, include on Mire's own.

"That was a special code inputted by the good doctor who actually made the generator to entertain his daughter. Yet how come the generator YOU made have the same program?"

His look of confusion suddenly morphed into one of absolute rage. "I never stole anything from that bastard! Just because he built a replacement daughter who became a champion doesn't mean he can keep his stuff from the rest of us!"

Not saying a thing I reached up and put a finger to the hidden communicator in my ear. "That odd isn't Vi. I never mentioned it was Orianna's father was the one who built it."

"Yeah, I think he fucked himself and gave a confession. I'll be there in a few Cupcake."

Mire the entire time seemed to boil with rage, only now there was fear in his expression as well.

Reaching behind me I withdrew my cuffs and grabbed his wrists and shoving them behind his back. With a snap the cuffs locked his arms in place.

"You bitch! Bots help me!" He yelled in protest.

Suddenly the lights on the Hex-Bots turned red. Looking around at the bots and the panicking guests, my eyes the man from earlier. However his face was cover by a white and black cloth.

That's when a torrent of flame exploded from behind him.

…

 **Corvin**

Just as planned, the flames erupted from behind me and getting everyone attention. Everyone was panicking except for the sheriff, the bots and surprisingly Heimerdinger who had come as an invited guest. Several of the bots broke away to deal with the raging torrent of flame that used to be a trash can. Of course that was when the sprinkler systems came on.

Calmly taking a small hand held detonator out of my pocket and pressed the trigger.

The experimental Hydro Replicator I dropped in the toilets earlier activated. You see the Hydro Replicator is a device that would drastically help the water shortages for the inhabitants of the Shurima desert my literally replicating the water molecules and doubling the amount of water. It only worked on relatively low amounts of water such as a pond, oasis or in this case, a buildings water pipes.

The showers of water coming from the sprinkler systems became a torrent as the sprinkler heads broke as the new water rush out to escape the pipes.

One little downside to the Hex-Bots is they malfunction when doused with large amounts of water. Isn't that a shame.

One by one the Bots lights dimmed and fell over lifeless. Does it count as lifeless if they were never alive to begin with? Oh well.

With a quick twirl of Fulgur I let I gave my cane a mental command. Though I never saw it I knew that the power crystal I had sabotaged earlier suddenly lost all of its energy. And as the power went out so did the lights and more importantly, the force fields surrounding the generator.

The screams of panic increased further with the lack of vision while still being doused with rushing water. The light of the generator glowing in the dark show me exactly where my prize was. Faster than anyone else could the generator was under my left arm.

Holding on to the bottom of the cane in my right hand I was judging the distance between me and the skylight. With a flick of the wrist Fulgur began to separate into segments only being held together by an ethereal green thread of light. Now resembling a whip instead of cane but with a squared off hook that was the handle. ( **Based off the threaded cane from bloodborne** )

Swing the hook towards the sky light the Fulgur seemed to extend even more. The handle broke through the window and caught the edge. Before I could think, I was flying upwards towards the sky. Sailing past the edge of window, the cane head unhooked and the entire cane contracted and went back to it's original form, all in second.

Feeling my feet land firmly on the roof, I turned back to the chaos down below. The water had stopped and everyone was looking upwards at me do to the noise of the shattering glass. Somewhere miles behind me a flurry of fireworks went off and exposed my silhouette to my audience.

 _A little theatrics never hurt anyone._

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for such an enjoyable evening." Giving a quick bow and added, "Oh and happy new Year!"

Quickly reaching into my pocket and throwing a slip of paper into my makeshift exit. Then finally allowing myself to slip into the dark of the New Year's night.

…

 **Caitlyn**

Slowly getting off the water covered tiles I looked towards where the generator last was, I felt my heart stop. The precious device was gone.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for such an enjoyable evening."

Looking up I could make out a figure silhouetted by exploding fireworks. He held what looked like a familiar cane in his right hand and something under his left arm. The glowing lights give away what the object was.

Giving a quick bow and reaching for something in his pocket. "Oh and happy New Year!" that when something fell down into the soaked crowd.

The reaction was instantaneous. Everyone ran away from what many thought was another precursor of chaos. Whatever it was gently landed where the Infitium Generator once sat.

I just stood there shocked

 _He planned this. He planned for everything._

"Get off of me you bitch!"

Looking down, I found my right foot pressed into the back of Mire. His hair wet and clinging to his scalp and his clothes soaked and disheveled.

"You have the right to remain silent. Please use it." I replied with a glare.

Suddenly the lights came back on and the running of feet could be heard behind me. Turning around I came face to face with my brute of a partner.

Giving a low whistle, "Damn cupcake, what did you do?"

"An uninvited guest crashed the party and took the generator."

During our little conversation, police officers made their way to the partygoers and check to see if they were all right. Two mare came in, lifted Mire to his feet and dragged him away towards the front of the museum where a police care would be waiting to take him.

Yeah, I noticed. Completely fried the power, lucky I was able to find the back up. Sooooo, what now." Looking at me expectantly.

"Well we deal with Mire, then we figure out how the thief did all this. He orchestrated the heist almost perfectly. He did however dropped some thing over her_" Suddenly finding myself unable to speak. Just staring at what lay innocently on the floor.

 _It was him It. Was. HIM._

The object of question was a black card, no bigger than the kind a playing card. What stood out however was an ornate gold C.

 **And that's how our story begins. Let me let you guys in on something. Didn't plan the card thing. Here I am writing a story where my character is a thief, who has a history with the sheriff, and I had already picked his name. Then to make sure I get all I can on Caitlyn I look at her lore. And I was like 'HOLY SHIT! THAT MATCHES CORVIN! THIS IS DESTINY!'.**

 **So yeah, please review and tell me stuff.**

 **See ya next time.**


	3. My Roommate the Psycho

**Here it is chapter two or three if you count the prologue. If you guys would be so kind as to tell people about me that would be great. I just like the idea of people reading my stuff. Like my Elder Scrolls/ Percy Jackson crossover. Well it's up to you guys. If my grammar isn't to your liking I'm sorry. I'm new to writing in general. Thanks for reading anyways.**

" _Even people who are entirely strange and indifferent to one another will exchange confidences if they live together for a while, and a certain intimacy is bound to develop."  
― __Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

 **Chapter 2: My Roommate the Psycho**

 **Corvin**

 _Well, that went well._

I was walking down a dark alley way. Not a good idea due to muggers, cutpurses and other wrong doers. Not that I was worried or anything. If I couldn't handle a few gun toting and knife wielding oafs, I would have died a long time ago.

The section of the city I was currently in was neither rich nor poor. Its buildings were well built yet not glamorous. Most of them standing at around 4 or 5 stories tall. Standing high above all the other buildings was historical Beacon Clock Tower.

The tower wasn't the first clock tower to be built, but it is both the largest and oldest in Piltover. The tower used to rise above the rest of the city as a shining beacon to the city of progress. Now it's nothing more than a historical landmark.

And my home.

Making my way to the tall building I came to an old rust, yet study steel door. If one were to pay attention to it, one would have notices a small hole next to the small handle.

Looking around to see if anyone may be watching from the shadows. Finding nothing but the comfort of lonely shadows, I tapped the end of my cane on the ground.

*shink*

Suddenly a six inch blade jutted out the end of the extremely deceptive cane. It was a simple blade, yet gave off the blue glow, similar to that of the handle. The cane/whip/grappling hook had turned into what is essentially a very short spear.

Walking over to the door, I placed the blade into the hole and gave it a clockwise turn. I could here a few clicks come from the door before I pulled Fulgur back out of the special key hole and sheathing the blade.

The large rusty door swung open easily without any noise. Walking into the dark door way, I closed the door behind me using Fulgur's handle since my other arm was still carrying my prize from earlier. Making my way in, I stepped into a small steel box with two glowing buttons on the right.

Pressing the top button, a sliding gate closed, trapping me in the elevator.

With a jerk, the lift began to move upwards. This was the case for about 45 seconds before with another jerk the elevator came to a stop.

Upon stepping into the room, everything seemed to come alive. Crystal glowed and lit up the dark, the radio on a small work bench turned on spewed out a Sona's newest song. Behind it all was the vibrating tick-tock of the tower's gigantic gears turning in the middle of the room. The entire room was bathed in the light of the New Year's moon shining through the clock face. Yet what stood out was the division in the room.

One half was marked by neon paint all over it. Bullet casings and failed explosives scattered on the floor. In the far off corner was what could only be described as a mountain of plushy animals. Next to that was a bed with pink covers next to a hanging red curtain that one would use for privacy.

The other half of the room was completely different. The floors were swept and clean with everything in place. In the middle was a 110 inch hex screen television in front of a soft leather couch with a golden frame decorated with all many of gems. The beautiful piece of furniture was 'procured' from the scaly Du Couteau sister. Now who says crime doesn't pay?

What made this part of the room special was what was decorating the walls. Row upon row of shelves, display case, and weapon racks. Ever space was taken up by taken up by beautiful jewelry, priceless portraits of Runeterra's elite, gleaming weapons that that were worth six times their weight in gold and prized armor pieces that many would kill to own. All on display a symbols of success. Well, my success anyways. Horrible failures to those that they once belonged to. You know the old saying, their loss is my gain.

Walking towards a pedestal, I placed the generator on top of it. It then lifted its self above the pedestal and began to spin and hover in place. Stepping back I couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship that went into making such an influential yet innocent looking device. It certainly didn't look this good the first time I stole it.

Back then it was just a bunch of parts. Of course those other bastards jumped me for it. They weren't tough, but the number of them forced me to drop my loot to fight back. Of course they took that opportunity and made off with it. Suddenly it shows up in the hands of Mr. Mire. Bastards weren't just some run of the mill muggers. They were after the generator. I don't know how they knew about it or why they would try to steal from such a well-known scientist, but they made a huge mistake. They stole from me. Hell hath no fury like a thief who had his prize stolen, and these guys incurred my wrath.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the banging of a window pane slamming open and then closed.

"Roomy! I'm hoooome!"

"*sigh* I could hear you the moment you got here. Have a fun night out?" turning towards the new comer. I was greeted with the sight of a petite woman wearing a weird outfit of ammo belts, a bra, shorts, stockings and fingerless gloves. Her neon blue hair seemed to glow in the light and her violet eyes shone with insanity that was only matched by her crooked smile.

"It. Was. AWESOME! There were colors everywhere! Everyone was cheering and not being boring for once. They were all like 'Yay explosions!' and I was all like 'here's some more!'." The entire time she seemed to vibrate with energy. As she rambled on about how amazing the New Year was I sat myself down on the couch.

"Well, glad to know tonight was fun for both of us." I replied.

Her happy look switched to one of curiosity. "By the how did the party go?" jerking her thumb towards the Generator. "That ball's the thingy you were gonna steal right? What happened?"

I just sat there and turned on the TV and went to the Piltover news network. The screen showed a broadcast of long brown haired anchor women standing out the museum."…orrible events occurred earlier this night. While the infamous criminal Jinx may have filled the skies with eye catching displays, it was the events at the Piltover Museum of Technological Advancements that captured our attention. The museum was the scenery to a party hosted by influential business man, Henrik Mire. He was throwing the party to show the world his new machine, the Infitium Generator, when the celebration took a turn for the worst. It appears that Mire was arrested for thievery by Piltover's own Sheriff, who claims that Mr. Mire stole the machine and passed it off as his own. Yet the story gets stranger. A masked thief sabotaged the museums power and water systems. Enabling him to steal the valuable device for himself, but not before causing panic in the party goers. The Sheriff refuses to comment on this thief or how this was allowed to happen. All we can say is that this was a dark event in our cities history."

"That's what happened." I said while muting the TV.

"Oooohh. Hat lady was there? I bet she was all 'hands where I can see em love.'" Saying this in a horrible impersonation of the sheriff.

"We never talked. Unfortunately the blueprints weren't there. Mire said that his 'benefactors' have the blue prints, and I couldn't dig up anything on them even with all my contacts."

Jinx suddenly pulled her rocket launcher, Fishbones, over her shoulder and began to move his mouth. "Though I dislike the idea of revenge, I can at least be glad you're going after bad guys. Since you can't get information the usual way, maybe if people knew who you were you could find out who they are." The entire time, Jinx was moving the launchers mouth while talking in a different voice.

"Yeah I know that Fishbones, but I don't want people to know who I am. Well what I look like anyways." Sure talking to the shark themed weapon was weird, but it's just easier. Jinx is unhinged enough to basically have two different personalities. I just got used to talking to Fishbones like he was a real person. He was certainly the saner of the two.

Jinx put the launcher on the ground before flopping next to me on the couch. "Well no one knows what Zed looks like either. Plus it's boring just knowing Ekko there. I want my roomy there."

"You still haven't told be how you know him."

"And you never will!"

"Don't worry. I knew I was going to need to join sooner or later to get what I want. I looked at Jinx who was staring at me with a smile. "So, I thinks it's time that I really become a legend." A mischievous smirk on my lips.

Reaching into my front pocket I pulled out one of my cards. I gazed at the piece of paper that was a symbol that the rich, spoiled, and arrogant all dreaded. And soon, all of Runeterra would learn the mark of the Master Thief.

…

 **Caitlyn**

All I did was sit their standing in my office, staring at the card in my hands. The golden c seemed to mock me.

This was a symbol that I hated with a passion. After all it's easy to hate your own failure. No matter how many criminals I caught, how many cases I solved, I could never close _his_ case. He was given the name C after the calling cards he left at all his heists. C was sneaky, arrogant, and most of all, smart. I had been chasing him for years. It started after he stole the Helm of the Protector from Demacia's Royal Palace.

I was called in to Demacia by prince Jarvan personally to solve a string of heists. The cards being the only things found. Every card was a different color, a sort of code that told where he was going to strike next. I was able to crack his code and figured out he would strike at the Royal Palace, but it was too late. The helm was gone and the card was in its place. However the crime scene was fresh, as if it had just happened. The area was locked down and I began to question the guards to see if they saw anything. Yet there was one guard who would give me glances but never really look at me. Not thinking much of it I walked over to him for questioning, that's when he ran. After realizing he was the thief, I immediately took off after and chasing him up the stairs up to the roof. He was jumping off the roof, holding onto some sort of rope. He was in mid swing when I realized he was swing towards the roof of a smaller building across the street.

I unslung my rifle and aimed for his leg. The way he was swinging meant if I shot him in the leg at the right moment he would land on the roof but be unable to get away. At least that's what was supposed to happen. Somehow I miscalculated and instead of landing on the roof, he fell several stories bellow into a dark alley.

I was beating myself up over it. I had accidentally killed a man. That is until I arrived at the scene. The alley was dark and dingy with graffiti decorating the walls. However the most obvious detail was what was missing.

There was no body. No blood, no corpse, there was nothing in that alley way. No man should have survived that fall. Yet somehow he did. Even today I still don't know how he did it.

After that I tracked him all across Valoran. From Demacia to Noxus, even to the Shadow Isles. Every heist only increased my drive to catch him. Hell, he was the reason I joined the League. To increase my skills even more and finally put him away.

Yet all that was for nothing. He was there, right in front of me and I didn't even know it. I looked right at him. He looked at me. The only thing I now know is that he's a well built white male with black stubble. Yeah, that narrows down who he is.

 _His cards always hinted at where he would strike next. So what does black mean?_

"Hey Cupcake," pulling my head up to look at my partner. "If you're done looking at that glorified playing card the mayor came here to see you."

Setting the card down I walked out of the office and came face to face with a middle aged man in a white suit with grey hair. He was a little pudgy but there were signs that he was once an athletic man. His brown eyes were mostly calm but held a glint of annoyance.

"Mayor Wit, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, I am afraid that I must talk to you about a very unpleasant subject. May I come in?" saying this as more of a statement then a question.

Walking back to my deck, I sat down in my chair while the mayor sat across from me. Putting a false smile on his face.

"I heard the your resent matches have_"

"Please get to the point sir." Interrupting his attempt at small talk.

He suddenly looked very tired. "This is about last night."

 _Of course it would be, why else would you be here._

"Sir, I have reason to believe that criminal that stole the generator was_"

"Was the infamous thief known as C." finishing what I was going to say. "Yes I know this. That was all your fellow officers were talking about. No I did not come to talk about him. I came to talk about Henrik Mire. He's been released from your custody."

"WHAT!? Sir, he is suspected of numerous crimes all over the world and unintentionally confessed to stealing the Infitium Generator. The code word even proved that Orianna's father designed it!" I defended.

He sighed before responding. "While I do not doubt your abilities, he is only 'suspected' of these crimes, has influential friends in high places, his lawyers would get his confession thrown out and your only proof that he stole the devise was the device itself. Which as you know was stolen by this C, and he has taken your case with him. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied. I wished to inform you personally before you heard it through someone else." Standing up to leave he gave me one last look of pity before saying "I'm sorry." Before leaving.

Feeling drained after that little conversation, I laid my head down on my desk. Letting the morning sun light coming through the window bath me in its warm glow.

"That was rough." The familiar voice of my brute of a partner said from what I could only guess as my doorway. "So what do we do now? Start getting more dirt on that leech of a man?"

"No." I said sitting up straight again to look at shocked and confused face Vi was making. "He's just been released, so he and his associates will be extremely careful for some time. No doubt they have already started getting rid of evidence that could expose them. All we would do is waste our time.

"So then what? We sit here doing nothing?"

"No. C is still out there. He left his calling card and just like the other times, he's giving us clues. The color of the cards has always been a code that hints to where he'll strike next. This black card is the same thing."

"So what does the black mean then?" the enforcer asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think I may have an inkling to where. C has never used a black card before. This is new, and there is only one place in all of Runeterra that he hasn't struck. If anyone could break in there, it would be him."

Vi was opening her mouth to repond before an officer stepped into the office.

"Sheriff, we have a 187 on Attainment Boulevard. It's Mire ma'am."

…

The scene was closed off by yellow police tape with curious citizen trying to see what was happening. I walked behind Vi as she effortlessly made her way through the crowd.

Ducking under the tape, I made sure to hold on to my hat, I took in my surroundings. Tall luxurious buildings rose several stories above us. The early morning sun now bath the street where we stood in light.

What stood out was the prone form of Henrik Mire, still in his heavily wrinkled tux lying on the ground. His weasel like face with his now lifeless eyes faced towards the sky. However, the rest of his body lay chest down on the ground.

Next to him was the body of a hex-bot. Its own head was detached from its torso and held in its own hands. No doubt Mire's mechanical bodyguard, though it didn't seem to help.

"Shit. Someone really something against him. Not like I can blame them." My oh so _helpful_ partner stated.

"Whoever did this had the strength and stealthiness to not only snap his neck, but also avoid his hex-bot." I said while examining the body. The head was twisted all the way around. _No other wounds than that, he didn't even defend himself._ That's when I noticed the markings on his neck.

With a clicking of gears, the magnifying glasses attached to my hat moved into place. Allowing me to get better look at the markings. The skin was stretched do to the nature of the killing blow, yet there was a slight bruising reminiscent of fingers. Yet there were odd gaps where the finger joints would be. These making seemed familiar I just couldn't place where.

Vi was over looking at the body of the bot, closely examining the destroyed machine. "Now I know my machines, and it takes a lot to rip one of these things head off. So why did the guy snap douchebag's neck over there, kill the bot and take time to put its head in its hands? It makes no fucking sense."

That's when it hit me. "Vi, do the hex-bots have enough strength to tear their own heads off?"

She momentarily stared at me as if I was crazy. "Yeah, I don't know why it would do somethi…oh I see where you're going."

"These bruises on the neck are similar to the bruising that hex-bot's hands make when grabbing a person. I've seen similar marks back when we tried to incorporate the bots into the force. The things never knew restraint." All the pieces suddenly fell into place. "His bodyguard suddenly turns on him. Twists his head around and to erase its data, rips it'd own head off."

"Then why would it do all that anyway? It's not like it would kill Mire for no reason."

"Remember what I told you earlier Vi? His associates would have already started destroying evidence, and apparently cutting loose ends."

…

 **That's chapter two people. My idea for Corvin's home is roughly based off Garrett's in the Thief video game. And in case you're wondering about his cane Fulgur, it's Latin. It literally means lightning. Just a little bit of info for ya.**

 **I'll see you all next chapters. Here's a hint. It has to do with the institute**

 **Shaneman signing off!**


	4. Corvin, Master Thief Nice to meet ya

**Here we go again. It's chapter two. Just to let you know** _ **I made up a last name for the Caitlyn**_ **. Highlighted it so people will see it and not get confused. Yes there some people out there who would. *dumb asses***

 **I wanna tell you about something. Once I get far enough into this story, I'll write a crossover with fallout. I'm thinking of calling it 'The legend From the Wastelands'. Got a better name? Tell me it in a review. Any ways on with the show.**

 _A lot of legends, a lot of people, have come before me. But this is my time.-Usain Bolt_

 **Chapter 3: Corvin, Master Thief. Nice to meet ya.**

 **Corvin**

" _Come on let's play!" The girl yelled at me. She couldn't have been older than eight, yet I was almost looking her in the eye._

" _Alright let's go! You'll never catch me copper!" I screamed run as fast as I could down the alley. I could hear the girl chasing after me."PPD, give back the crown jewels!"she giggled._

 _I burst into a fit of laughter after what she said. "HAHAHA! You said pee pee!"_

 _We played for hours, just the two of us without a care in the world. The sun was high in the sky, must have been noon. My best friend and I were just walking down the street back towards her house. Her parents were always nice to me. Her mom was really smart and was friends with mom. Mr. Blackburn helped run the city or something._

 _I look over at the girl next me and her beautiful purple hair blowing in the breeze. "Hey Cait," oh god I'm so nervous! "can I tell you something?"_

" _Sure, what is it?" she asked be with a smile gracing her face and talking with that accent._

 _I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. "You're my best friend and nice and fun and awesome and…uh…I really like Y_"_

 _I was suddenly interrupted by the screech of car brakes. An average sized red car suddenly pulled up in front of us. A woman wearing dirty blue coveralls brown eyes and black hair stepped out._

" _Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked._

" _Sweetie, I know this is sudden but we need to go somewhere. I need you to get in the car, ok?" she said giving me a smile that failed to hide her nervousness._

" _Ok." Turning back to my friend "I guess I got to go. Bye Cait."_

 _Cait, without warning suddenly reached out and gave me a hug. "Alright. See you tomorrow." She said letting me go._

" _Uh… yeah…see you tomorrow." My cheeks suddenly felt very warm._

 _Walking towards the car, I got in the passenger side. The door closed behind me with a loud BANG!_

…

I bolted up right. Looking for what woke me up. Opening the door to my room and down the aisle, I saw a female attendant cleaning up broken glass that I could only assume was a drinking glass.

I settled back down, trying to fight the grogginess that comes after taking a nap. The dream slash memory still fresh in my mind. _Those were better days_.

Looking around I was still impressed with my accommodations. The room was small but fancy. The bed I had just been sleeping on had a golden silk cover that was now wrinkled do to the recent use. The walls were a reddish brown wood that just made the room feel comfy and the beige carpet was soft under foot. A Hex-TV was attached to the wall across from the bed and a window to see the terrain zoom by.

They say the Lusso Rail lines was the best way to travel. I gotta say, it's true, but damn is it expensive. Good thing it's not really my money I'm spending.

After Mire's "unfortunate accident" he had no family or will, so his assets went to the state. Too bad they didn't know about his hidden accounts. I find that out after I broke into his house and went through his files. Apparently he kept that from his 'business partners'. That money would have just laid their unused under fake names. Might as well use it.

Poor bastard. Was killed by his associates because of blunder at getting caught. It's being said the killing was because of a faulty hex-bot. Like anyone believes that. There's a saying that there's no honor among thieves. That bullshit. Thieves rarely turn on each other and it's the crime lords who stab each other in the back. Literally.

Out the window, the blur of green trees suddenly ended and reveled my destination. In the middle of the lush forest was a city that seemed to contrast itself. Some buildings were obviously influenced by Demacia with its blue domed roofs and pillars. Others were more menacing that were from Noxus or in the oriental style of Ionia. In the center stood a ginormous building that seemed to jut out of the top of a small mountain. The City of War. A city that sprung up around the building in the center that was the sole reason for deterring any other wars that could potentially destroy the planet. The legendary Institute of War.

The single entity that changed Runeterra. The group of summoners that came together and in a sense banned war. It was formed as a way to cease the blood shed between the city states of Valoran. The cities chose their champions and sent them to fight on the behalf of their nation or cause. Other's came for the chance to fight the best, become famous, or to gain influence in the world. Yet they choose what they fight for and to fight either for or against a decision. In a way they all became symbols for something.

I was going to join them. Nothing was going to get in my way.

Stretching my cramped muscles I reached for my cane.

"Time to go to work."

…

The city was busy and it seemed like all of its inhabitants were out doing something or other. People from all over the world came here. Since the Institute and it's champions were so famous, it was only natural for people to set up restaurants, stores and other things for the champions and summoners to shop, eat, or just hang out. Eventually, those shops grew and more people came. Pretty soon it had become its own city.

Walking along I couldn't help but eye the people. They all seemed content to live by people that their former cities dubbed their enemies. In the corner of my eye, I even saw an Ionian, Demacian and Noxian drinking together at a bar. The neon sign above the door read Acker's.

Walking into the bar I sat down and listen. Nothing loosens people's lips like booze or sex. I sat somewhat close to the three men. I could already tell they were drunk even this early in the day.

"You guys er just sit back and think, I wanna fight a champ?" The brown haired Demacian in blue armor said to his compatriots.

The bald Noxian in black armor with spiked gauntlets gave his friend a look that pretty much asked if he was out of his mind. "Royer, they'd kill ya in an instant. Just stick to merc work, hey that rhymes HA!"

Royer shot him a glare. Well it was just a thought Rikes! Besides theyda kill you just as eazy."

The black haired Ionian with the small pony tail and green robe thing decided to speak up. "Well I know I could kill you both as easy as any champion. I mean you're both morons."

The two simultaneously shouted "FUCK OFF REN!"

 _So much for learning anything useful._

Just as I was about to leave, the bartender came by and asked me what I would like to drink. Deciding to just relax for a bit I just ordered a bottle of Graggy Ice. I paid with some gold coins. Though ever territory has its own form of currency, gold was accepted everywhere.

"By the way you guys here about the one champ rushin to the Instituite?" Royer asked.

"Who?"

"The one with the big purple hat."

"What about her?" Ren asked.

"Apparently she just teleports in to the Institute like the other champs can and wants talk to the lady in charge. Apprerntly she saw see somthin'."

"Sees what?" Rikes asks.

"Don't know. Apparently all she said is 'I came because of sees'.

"Do you mean C as in the letter?" I ask, deciding to butt into their conversation.

Royer gave a thoughtful look before replying. "That might be it. Parently she was real serious too."

"Well she's certainly stepped up her game if she figured out my card this quickly." I said to no one particular.

"What ya mean your card?" Rikes asked be.

"Nothing. By the way, how did you hear about this?" My curiosity peaked.

All three men gave me proud grins. "Well were all mercs who travel all over. We get a lot of connections." Ren told me. "We hear lots' of stuff. Since we're all friends and from different places, one of us can go to a place the others can't. That's why we the bes_"

CRASH!

"EYO!"

Looking towards the door that was banged open, I noticed someone about my size dressed in a purple hooded robe walk in. Well, more like stumbled in. This guy was more drunk than the three mercenaries combined.

"Oh great, it's Steve." Rikes said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "He a loud and annoyin' summoner what ends up here when he's really drunk. He hust kinda wanders in."

"WHAT UP GUYS! HEY WHO DAT!?" He suddenly got up close and in my face. "YOU GOT AN AWESOME LOKING CANE DERE, AND YOUR EYE'S ARE AWSOME TOO AND_"

Having enough his loud and annoying voice, I placed my cane's head on his chest. Steve was suddenly silenced when his entire body was wracked by arks of electricity. Nothing major, just the equivalent of a small taser. He suddenly dropped to the ground, unconscious. The three warriors for hire gave me a bewildered looks before breaking out into roaring laughter.

"Well," began Rikes, "that was shocking." Laughing even harder at his own pun.

"Thanks kid. Steve is always a pain in the ass and hard to get rid of. By the way, we never got your name." Ren said

"You'll learn it soon enough." Getting up from my seat I walked over to the passed out form of the summoner. I then began to take off his summoners robes, leaving him on the floor in nothing but a white shirt and grey boxers. _Huh, I always thought summoners wore more clothes underneath than this._

"What ya dong lad?" Royer asked me.

"Thought I could use this for something I have planned later." Turning around to face the three, the robes folded up in my arms, I asked "You guys mind if I come to you guys for information some time? I'll make it worth your while."

"Any time and all we need is for you to buy us drinks."

Feeling satisfied I walked out of Acker's bar with a smile on my face. I got some new sources for information and got a new disguise. However, one question kept going through my head

 _What is the Sheriff trying to do?_

…

 **Caitlyn**

"But Councilor Kolminye, this is a serious threat!" I screamed at the white and purple robed woman. She had shoulder length black hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Miss Blackburn, while I am touched by your need to protect the institute, there is no need. We are the most fortified establishment On Runeterra, one thief will not do us any harm."

I had to resist the urge to throw my arms up in their in exasperation. That was the same thing she had been telling me all day. She knows that he has done the impossible before, yet she's acting like this a petty burglar. Representatives of the city states and their champions all come here. The information of the world all pass through the Institute of War and I believe C will attempt to steal from it. This is the man who has gotten into and out of places that Katerina, Talon and the Kinkou could only ever hope to get infiltrate.

"Now, please let us handle this." The councilor said raising her hand as if to calm me down. "If he should do anything against us we will let you know. Now if you will excuse me, there is a match later on that I must preside over." With that, she turned and walked away.

What happened next, I just couldn't help.

I threw a tantrum.

I screamed, kicked at and broke the doors, trashed a few painting and whatever else to release my anger.

This was the person I hunted since almost the beginning of my career! I've spent countless sleepless nights trying to track him down. Yet when I finally figure out his target and get ahead of him, what happens? I GET WRITTEN OFF LIKE I WAS NOTHING!

I don't know how long, but eventually I was able to calm down and get a hold of myself. Now there was only one thing on my mind. One thing that I absolutely had to have.

I needed a drink.

…

Walking out the entrance of the institute, I briefly admired the grand entrance. The great stair cases and pillars with crystal floating gave it the grandeur feeling. The entrance was also underground while the rest of the building was exposed at the top of the mountain. This was the only way in and could bottle neck any army trying to get in.

Making my way to the opening of the cavern I was cast in the light of the moon, just starting its trip across the night sky. I didn't realize I had taken all day talking to the councilor.

As I stood there, a summoner passed me by. He gave me a quick glance while his hooded head look up at the building. What was strange however, was his footsteps. Most summoners are very noisy and usually wore some sort of magic jewelry that enhances their magical abilities, but at the cost of making a jingle sound. His were silent. Not a noise to be heard.

Putting it out of my mind I headed for a place Vi had told me about. Good company, nothing special and always has the best drinks.

After walking for about an hour and letting the cool night air clear my head, I arrived out at the place. A medium sized pub with patrons taking up most tables. Most of the patrons gave me looks full of admiration, probably due to my title as a champion of the League. Finding nowhere else to sit, I chose a stool at the bar itself. I just ordered a glass of bourbon.

" Ay, aren't ya the sheriff lady?" a voice said from my left. Looking over I saw three men with swords and axes strapped to their belts

"I am." Taking a sip from my drink. "And you are?"

The Ionian man jerked his thumb at his companions. "That's Royer, he's Rikes and I'm Ren. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you as well" I took another sip.

"So why do ya concerned bout the letter C?" Royer asked.

I gagged and forced myself to swallow instead of spitting. "*gulp* What?!"

"Yeah," he gave a small shrug "heard you ran to da head councilor person to say somthin' bout the letter C."

I tried to compose by self before replying. "C is the name of an international thief I have been tracking. He is known for leaving a card with the letter C on it."

Rikes furrowed his eye brows as if thinking hard about something. "Ma bay that's wha the guy was talkin bout cards fur."

I froze. What were they talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked. My eyes were completely focused on the men before me.

This time it was Ren who answered. "Earlier, guy comes in heard us talkin and said how you getting good at figurin his card. Then ol Steve come here drunk as usual, but then he stars annoyin the guy and the guy zapped him with his cane thing. Then he took Steve's purpler robes and took off. Said he'd buy us drinks some time." He finished with a smile on his face.

I just sat there not thinking anything. The breaking of my glass as it hit the floor.

"He's here." I whispered.

Tossing some gold onto the bar counter, I bolted for the door. I ran and ran and ran. I had to get back.

…

 **Councilor Kolminye**

Here I was sitting at my desk up in my personal office watching the battle take place in Summoner's Rift. The match was between the representatives of Ionia and Bilgewater.

Apparently, a sunken Ionian ship filled with gold and other treasures was discovered by men under Gangplanks employ. Ionia wanted it for its government since it was a Ionian Shipwreck. Both city states wanted it and were now fighting for the claim to its bounty.

Yet I wasn't focused on the fighting that was displayed on the crystal wall that made up a part of the room. No, I was busy thinking about what to do about the thief. Caitlyn is no doubt right that he's coming, yet what can I do? I can't give her access to security. The other city states would no doubt become upset at me for 'playing favorites' with Piltover.

 _What do I do?_

"Something on your mind?"

I jerked my head to the source of the noise. Standing there was a summoner watching me. I must have been so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even hear him come in. I began to rub my eyes from my tiredness.

"Nothing you need know. What are you doing here summoner?" I asked eyeing the man. Something was off about him.

"Oh I'm no summoner." He said only to suddenly be engulfed in a pillar of electricity. The smell of burning ozone was overwhelming. The arcs died down and what stood before me was a well-built man, handsome in a roguish way. Black gloves, blue shirt, grey vest and black pants and shoes adorned his body. A cane in his right hand had a few arcs of electricity still running down it length. He reached behind him and pulled out a black hat before putting on his head. "I'm Corvin, Master Thief. Nice to meet ya."

 _He's the one the Sheriff told me about. Yet why did he come and introduce himself if he goingto steal something?_

"Why are you here?" I was honestly surprised I could talk. Here in front of me was a man who just snuck into the Institute and could have killed me without anyone knowing.

He shifted his wait so that he was leaning on his cane in a relaxed manner. "Well you see the sheriff, oh I know she was here, got the place right but my intentions wrong." He said with a smile that promised trouble and mischief. "I actually came here to join the league."

 _Well…that's a surprise._

"You do know all you would have had to do was come talk to us instead of sneaking int MY PERSONAL OFFICE!" I finished with a shout.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"The league is about fighting, not stealing. Why should the League even consider letting you join?" raising an eye brow to make my question clear.

"Well first, I can fight. Pretty good if I do say so myself. Second I have interest in what happens to Piltover since I live there." He then flashed me a knowing smile. "And finally, I can actually get Jinx to stop destroying parts of the institute while I'm here. Well mostly."

"You are to come here tomorrow at noon for your Reflection!" I said immediately after he was done speaking. If he could stop even some of the damages Jinx causes while she's here, I would take him in a heartbeat.

"I thought you would see it my way." A smirk never leaving his face. He then gave an exaggerated bow before walking towards my door. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get out of here before an old friend of mine shows up." He said walking out the door.

I just sat there in silence for who knows how long, contemplating what would happen with him. Along with the inevitable fallout with Caitlyn. Just as I had that thought the purple haired law enforce burst into my room.

"C is here! He disguised himself as a summoner to get in!" she screamed.

I just sat there calmly and motioned for her to take a seat. "Sheriff please sit down. We have something we need to discuss."

…

 **And that's chapter 3 people! Hope you enjoyed. I liked writing for the 3 drunk warriors and plan to have them stick around. Please review to tell me what you like or don't like or just questions. Ill answer them to the best of my abilities.**

 **See you guys later.**


	5. Don't Worry

**Hello people.**

 **Long time no see. Before I say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry for taking so long. It's just, I have been absolutely enthralled by my other story 'Knight of the Mojave'. It a RWBY and Fallout Crossover where the courier goes to Remnant. Though there is a twist on the courier.**

 **Now, I saw a review asking if I ended this. NO, I have not. This was my first story and I'll be damned if I cancel this. So don't worry, our thief's journey is just beginning.**

 **Love you all! Bye!**


End file.
